


When in Rome

by AmyPound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: Aziraphale would like to blame many things on why he invited Crowley back to his flat in Rome, but why bother?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Good Omens - Hard Times - Sweet & Shaymazing Cut





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/gifts).



Aziraphale would like to blame the oysters. He had heard the rumors about their aphrodisiac qualities but assumed they were exaggerated. And they were. 

He’d like to blame the wine. But he’d had wine with humans he’d considered friends before and he’d never felt this way. 

He’d like to blame the nature of his companion. It’s a demon’s job to tempt after all. 

_But._

Aziraphale himself was the one who asked about Crowley’s lodgings while in Rome. Aziraphale told him not to bother renting a room for the evening when he had a perfectly good flat just down the road. 

It was Aziraphale who insisted Crowley take his bed. “I rarely sleep anyway,” Aziraphale explained. 

“Oh, leaving me a lumpy, unused bed?” Crowley asked with a teasing grin. 

“No!” Aziraphale rolled his eyes turning to Crowley, who was smirking. Aziraphale shook his head in exasperation. “You fiend.” 

“You don’t mean it,” Crowley said with a smirk. 

Aziraphale tried to look stern, but looking at Crowley’s smirk and his crooked laurel, well, Aziraphale held his stern look… that quickly devolved into giggles. Maybe that he could blame on the wine. 

Thankfully, Crowley joined him in laughter. Once they somehow composed themselves. Crowley was smiling still, watching Aziraphale over the sunglasses he wore. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley began, hesitantly. “Erm, I’m not sure how to say this but-” He removed the silver laurel from his hair and tossed casually on to a side table. He then ran his fingers through his curls, making Aziraphale’s heart behave erratically for some ineffable reason. “I-I err.” Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes. “I was having a shit day, but then…” he trailed off. 

Aziraphale frowned in confusion. “Then?”

“Then you heard me in that bar and came over and, well,” Crowley’s face was nearly as red as his hair. “I-I had a good time today.” 

“Oh!” Aziraphale felt his face also begin to heat up. Aziraphale thought for a moment, reflecting on the day. “I, um, that is to say, I also had a lovely time today. Quite lovely.” 

Crowley smiled softly. “I’m glad to hear it.” 

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Crowley continued. “I know rudeness is probably incredibly demonic but,” he hissed. “I feel bad putting you out of your own bed, even if you're not much of a sleeper.” He glanced back at the bed. “You should really have it.” 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, still not quite used to the name. “As I said, I insist. You’re my guest.” 

“And as your guest, nothing would make me happier than _not_ intruding on your day any more than I have.” 

“It’s not intruding if I invite you along,” Aziraphale explained. 

“Well then,” Crowley replied. “That’s the only way I’ll sleep in that bed, and I’m sure you’re not gonna go for this.” Crowley was grinning, triumphantly. “The only way I’m going to sleep in that bed is if you’re in it and ‘ _Invite me along_ ,’ Angel.” 

Aziraphale considered him for a moment. Crowley was right, he was unlikely to share his bed with anyone, for any reason. 

_But._

“Alright then,” Aziraphale snapped and he was in a shorter white garment, ready for bed. He stepped around a shocked Crowley and climbed into bed. Once he settled, He looked back at Crowley. “Coming?” 

“Ngk,” Crowley choked. “Bwa-” Crowley’s face had once again turned bright red. Aziraphale smirked at the shocked look on the demon’s face. “Y-you can’t be serious.” 

It was Aziraphale’s turn to grin triumphantly. “I am. Now, come here.” He patted the bed next to him. 

Quite possibly stunned. Crowley stared, open-mouthed, at Aziraphale for a few more moments before muttering something like, “Can’t believe I’m fuckin doing this.” Crowley snapped his fingers and also was in a dark, loose garment much like his own. “Budge over, Angel.” 

Aziraphale chuckled but did as the demon commanded. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Crowley said with a huff as he settled in next to Aziraphale. “Are you satisfied?” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Indeed, I rather am.” 

“Well, good,” Crowley said with a huff. 

“It is indeed,” Aziraphale said with a contented sigh. “Very good.” 

“Sharing a bed with a demon is very good now is it?” 

It was Aziraphale’s turn to blush now, though he wasn’t quite sure why. “I er,” he mumbled. “Not just any demon.” 

It was once again Crowley’s turn to stammer and fidget. “Well,” he said, very quietly, with a gravelly voice, “I wouldn’t share my bed with just anyone either. Full stop. Not even for, ya know, demonic wiling.” 

Aziraphale hummed in agreement. Then it struck him exactly what Crowley meant. And suddenly Aziraphale understood both his, and he assumed Crowley’s penchant for blushing tonight. “Oh,” Aziraphale breathed, unable to stop himself. 

He turned his head to Crowley, who’s whole body was tense. “I shouldn’t have said that," Crowley said, not daring to look at Aziraphale. “You can just-just forget-” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Aziraphale said, interrupting Crowley. “W-What if seeing you today looking down made me realize that, well, nothing would make me happier than seeing you, well, happy?” 

Crowley rolled onto his side, watching Aziraphale intently. “What are you saying, Aziraphale?” 

Aziraphale took a deep breath of his own, trying to settle his nerves. He then gathered his courage and turned toward Crowley. “I’m asking you to kiss me.” 

There was no need for words after that, not that they’d be able to speak. Crowley had suddenly slithered across the bed and pressed himself fully against Aziraphale, kissing him with equal parts passion and tenderness that made Aziraphale body feel a thousand things it had never felt before.

Hands roamed and explored freely. Aziraphale never hid his pleasure eating food, and he didn’t with Crowley either. Loving the feeling of Crowley’s mouth on his. Moaning loudly as Crowley worked a leg between his. As they rocked their efforts together, holding each other tightly. Nothing had ever felt more right. 

So yes, Aziraphale would love to blame oysters, wine, or Crowley for the situation. 

But, when Aziraphale awoke the next morning to find Crowley snoring, clinging tightly to himself, Aziraphale realized he could blame no one. 

Aziraphale would give anything to continue to have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to my good friend ShayMoonSilk for graduating this year with her Masters!! We're so proud and happy for you!! <3


End file.
